Moonlight: Wolf's Rein
by Lycan Lover
Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks after four years of touring with her art work. She comes home to find old friends, and new ones. One fateful day in the woods will change her life forever! Not vampires this time, wolves rule the woods! What is so appealing?
1. Back where i belong

**Hey there readers. Wasn't sure about this story at first, but once I had the idea it just stuck with me, read on and see what you think**.

**INFO:** Bella is 21, Alice is 22, Rose and Jasper are 21, Emmet is 23, Edward is 21 and other characters are 4 years older than in the book by Stephenie Meyer.

**BELLA:**

My name is Isabella Swan or Bella for short.

My life had been one crazy ride over the last few years with the sudden death of my mum, Renee, and the job as a famous photographer and artist.

I grew up in Forks, Washington, with my parents until my mum moved away with her boyfriend Phil. I had a pretty boring childhood with a dad who couldn't cook and my regular trips to the hospital…I'm _very_ clumsy! Once a trip over a flat surface and went straight into my best friend, Jacob, knocking him into the lake! He was soaked!

Ah…Jacob. He was and still is my good friend. We played together as children when our dads came round to watch one of the games. He was kind and had a great sense of humour, often cracking jokes about by ability to trip over air. He is about 19 now and is currently studying to become a lawyer.

Still on this stupid, crowded plan and we have 2 hours to go! It was hot and noisy here, I wish I'd taken the other flight but duty calls. I'm a nature photographer, and when I get the chance I paint some of the things I find…they tend to sell quite high! When I was 18 I moved away from home to England where I continued my studies in art, I then moved to France where I became renowned for my photography skills. I decided to move back home for a while, my dad, Charlie, really needs my help. Cooking especially!

When mum died he became very depressed and blamed himself a lot. He stopped seeing Billy and his other friends. I heard he even stopped eating at one point. So I came back to Forks, also the countryside and forest are the perfect next subjects for me to use.

So, here I am on a hot, crowded plane just bout to land back on my homeland soil. The shadowy figure of Charlie standing waiting for me, he hasn't seen me in years...do you think he will recognise me?

**Taddah! Well there you have it the opening chapter, what do you think?**


	2. Remember

**Hi again, thankyou for your emails. Now...where did i leave the story? **

**BELLA: **

"So, Bells how have you been? Everyone in Forks is so proud of you, with your work famous and all now." Charlie smiled at me from the divers seat. I smiled back and blushed.

"I've been great, Europe was amazing but...i've always been drawn back to Forks, i don't know why." Looking out of the car window all i saw was green. I remember before mum died when i was sent to live here for 2 years. I hated the green, and rain. Charlie was retired from his job as police chief now, living on his own doing the same thing virtually every day. He told me all the gossip i missed, good old dad. We arrived back at my old house, just the same as i left it. I remember when i used to live here with dad, watching baseball games and...lets not go down that route. Memories are like knives, they cut you to ribbons in seconds.

"Come on, I'll get us a drink i bet you're exhausted." We got out and into the white house surrounded by greeen trees. Everything was extactly the same as before. We sat for a while and just talked, remembering old things and laughing at new ones. I never knew i missed Charlie so much, it was good to see him. A light knock at the door made me jump. Charlie laughed. "Billy's coming round to watch the game, I think he brought Jake." My heart did a little skip, I would get to see jake! He opened the door revealing a now old Billy and very tall Jake with short black hair. He had his trademark grin plastered oin his face. "Billy, Jake."

"Hey, Bella!" Jake ran to me and gave me a quick bear hug. I missed this. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Wow Bella, you look great!" I brushed hard, turning away.

"You've changed quite a bit too Jake. What happened to your long locks of hair." I gestured to his now spiky looking black strands. He blushed and strugged.

"I fancied a change. It was getting hard to keep." We laughed and sat down.

By the time the game was over i felt right at home again. Billy was more than kind to me and Jake was like the brother i never had. They were just about to leave when Billy stopped infront of me.

"Oh yeah, Bella we got you something." He gestrued for me to follow. Outside in the drive was a red truck, worn and had a few dents in it but still a truck! I looked at Billy in shock he smiled and nodded. A grin spread across me face and i ran over to it with Jake following.

"Oh my gosh Billy thankyou, its just like the one i used to have." Jake blushed and looked away.

"Umm...actually...it's the same truck. I kept it safe for you if- if you ever came back." Jake stuttered and blushed hard. I smiled and hugged him whispering a thanks. I felt tears forming in my eyes, they really were like the family i never had. They left with my new address and number. I said by to Charlie and departed for my new home. It was situated down a small dirt track in the woods just outside of town. The funny thing was that it was not far from my old school friend's house, Alice Cullen. The rest of her family kept their distance but Alice was always there for me. I remeber she had a gorgeous looking family, just the three siblings, and parents, all were polite and the best at everything, literally. Her brother, oh what was his name, Edwin? No thats not it, never mind. Anyway he acted the weirdest around. Whenever i came into his presence or the same room as him he would bolt and runaway. Weirdo!

I unlocked the door and dragged in my suitcase. I had previously employed some decoraters to come and fix the place up before my arrival, it's surpirise just what being a famous artist and photographer can do for you. Inside it was painted a light creamy yellowy colour with deep brown furniture. On the wall was one of my pieces, a painting from England, it was a small meadow i found whilst walking one day, the sun cascaded down from the tree tops. At the back was the kitchen with a large window and back door. Upstairs i found my bedroom, bathroom and what looked like a spare room. The study was downstairs out looking the forest. After unpacking for a conciderable amount of time, i ahd a lot of equipment with me, i sat down and looked at the clock. 9:30pm great! After finally relaxing few an hour i went to bed. Tomorrows another day!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next day....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EMMMET:**

"Hey Rose! Whats for breakfast, I'm straving." I rubbed my stomach and groaned. Rose, my beloved wife rolled her eyes and sat a plate of toast down infront of me.

"When are you men ever not straving?" Roce kissed my cheek, I laughed. I shovelled as much food into my mouth as i could. The clock beepped twice, letting me know it was time for work, yay! Rose grabbed her coat and headed out of the door. She worked with me but she preferred to stay inside the centre, answering the phone and doing the business side of nature, weird stuff. "I'll see you later ok, please don't forget you're meeting Miss Swan today, if you do theres no dinner." She pointed a claw like finger at me, smiled and left. Man i loved that women!

_Crap!_ I was meeting the artist** today**. As the local Game Warden it was my job to look after the surrounding woodland and it's contents. I had offered to show this artist around and where the best places were to get pictures. It's a good thing i'm so helpful and kind, is'nt it?

Grabbing my hat and coat i leapt into the car, racing down the road.

Just my luck to be late, of all days!

**BELLA:**

I looked up at the clock, he was 30 minutes late. The nerve! I waited in the library where he ahd told me to meet him. I fingered the elegant books on the shelf. I was virtually alone in here i was so quiet, i was amazed! The doors swung open revealing a very large man wearing a deep green coat and cowboy styled hat. He walked in in a rush, obviously searching for someone. Then i noticed the badge. I waved at him and he smiled. He walked with complete authority and command. As he came closer i noticed how big he was, towering above me like a giant. I felt helpless. He smiled and stopped infront of me laughing.

"Don't look so scared i don't bite...that often. My name is Emmet Cullen, i'm the Game Warden here in Forks." He outstreched his huge hand, i took it. I took a few seconds to look at his features, he had short brown hair and eyes...eyes the colour of honey.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." He smiled and started walking out if the door. I followed.

I spent the day walking aorund the beautiful woodlands with my _guide._ I found Emmet funny and very nice. His wife, Rosalie, too was very nice but far too beautiful to be real. She would put the best supermodels to shame. I found some great areas where i could shoot some pictures and do some good work. My favourite had to be the small meadow by the waterfall though. It was coverdin small wild flowers that were like tiny gems in the sunlight as it fell through the gaps in the white clouds above.

I wished them both a good afternoon and thanked them once again. Before i left Emmet spoke.

"Oh Bella, watch out for the wolves, they tend to be attracted to innocent young prey." He was deadly serious, it didn't suit him. There was sometihng though that he found amusing.

I still had half the afternoon left. What to do...what to do? I sat debating what to do in my car for several minutes. I ran home a grabbed my camera, _why not go for a walk? You've just learnt about the place._ I left the truck back at the carpark and began my trek. It was cold for June, i hugged my jumper closer to me. I arrived at the meadow with the spectacular waterfall. The midday sun's rays sparkled in the water lily pond. I sat under a tree and took some pictures. Cool wind tossed leaves around and played with my hair. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds of nature. Speaking of which, since when does nature sound like it's being ripped in half?

_When it's being killed stupid!_

I flung my eyes open and twisted around. The bushes behind me moved twice, i heard a scoffing choking sound. Any minute now i was expecting Emmet or Jake to jump out, but they didn't. _Go on Bella be brave_! The voice in my head was new...anyway i crept forward on my hands and knees peeking through the aray of brushes. Fear swept through me was a pulled back some of the dark green leaves.

I saw patches of brown fur. What i saw next nearly gave me a heart attack. There before me was a huge wolf with bronze coloured fur and golden eyes. He was fixed of his lastest kill, a roe deer. It's eyes lost the twinkle that they would have held as the great beast sank his pearl white fangs deeper into it's neck. Terrified i backed away. My foot slipped on some grass causing me to fall. I dropped my camera letting it fall to the ground, it hit the button making it go off. I froze as it made a clicking sound. I stopped breathing. Damn stupid balnced problem of mine!

I looked up to see a pair of glowing golden eyes staring at me. i tried to moved away slowly but i could'nt, my body was frozen. Captivated by those cunning, intelligent orbs. The giant bronze wolf stalked towards me making me shiver. I remembered what Emmet had told me about animals. If you stare at them they think of it as a challenge and attack. I imidiately looked away towards the ground. I backed up slowly and sat down by the pond shaking. The predator looked confused and started to circle me. I sat very still shaking like hell. The great wolf stopped his pacing and sat infront of me putting his, i assumed it was a he looking at the size, face very close to mine. I felt his warm breathe caress my face as he inhaled my scent. I could'nt help but stare helplessly into his glowing eyes now, there was no escape from his hynotic gaze. The wolf backed away to where my camera lay of the ground. In one movement he picked it up and sent it flying into the waterfall pond. With a plopping sound my beloved camera was gone.

I closed my eyes and attempted to calm down, animals could sense fear. i was doing pretty well unitl i felt soft fur like velvet brush my arm. I imidiately stiffened. Holding my breathe. Any moment now the wolf would grow tired of his game and snap.

But there was no bite, not a sound. I carefully opened my eyes to find myself alone. The wolf had gone, vanished like a ghost.

**Thats it for today, sorry!**


End file.
